Microprocessor-controlled splicers are known which are used for producing mechanically firm, long-term stable and low-attenuation connections between optical waveguides. In this case, the ends of two fibers, which are aligned exactly with respect to one another, are welded by using an arc which is produced between two electrodes. The fiber positioning and the welding process are carried out automatically, thus ensuring equally good results irrespective of the operator.
Appliances such as these (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,827 A), which are generally portable, are used for welding optical waveguides in situ.
These splicers have various flaps for picking up and holding the optical waveguides on the splicer, and these flaps can be operated individually by the operator. In detail, these flaps have a right-hand LID (Local Injection and Detection) flap, a right-hand and a left-hand holding flap, and a wind protection flap. In order to insert a fiber, for example the right-hand fiber, this fiber is inserted into a right-hand fiber guide so that it projects toward the splicing location, and the right-hand holding flap is closed by rotating it about an axis. The right-hand fiber is then held firmly in the right-hand fiber guide. The right-hand LID flap is then closed, so that the right-hand fiber is held firmly in a groove under the right-hand LID flap. A corresponding procedure is carried out on the left-hand side. When the right-hand and left-hand holding flaps and the right-hand and left-hand LID flaps are closed, the wind protection flap is rotated above the right-hand and left-hand holding flaps, by rotating it about an axis. Further, it is closed, with the wind protection flap providing protection against the wind while working in situ, since such wind could move and interfere with the arc which is produced between two electrodes at the splicing location. The wind protection flap contains a lighting unit, with whose aid an image of the splicing location is produced and is displayed on a monitor. After the splicing process, the flaps are opened individually in order to remove the welded optical waveguide, and in order to insert new fibers.